Tis' The Season
by TheAuthor44
Summary: Riley notices something, a change, between Maya and Lucas. Can she fix it just in time for the holidays? Or will feelings be denied? Friendships torn apart? And will the holiday montages never end? My Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Winter Solstice present to all of you my dear readers! youtube/playlist?list PLD82jjxgqVfA0JCYiUb76lzOMEZHHQozS (here's the playlist that goes with)


***Author's Note – HELLO AGAIN! It's me, your favorite Author44 here with a Christmas present to make up for my lack of writing, but I have a very good reason… I'm back in college working to become a screenwriter! And to think, this is where it all began, on here with all of you. In the spirit of screenwriting this story is going to be a little different. Wait for it… I'm writing this in script form! So feel free to print it out and enjoy reenacting it with your friends! Also this is a link to a playlist I made with all the songs so you can cue up the music to match the scenes! put Youtube in your address bar and attach /** **playlist?list=PLD82jjxgqVfA0JCYiUb76lzOMEZHHQozS** **-** **Happy Holidays and as always Enjoy!***

 **Girl Meets Tis' the Season**

 _Written by: TheAuthor44_

Music Cues and Scene Openings and Endings: _Italics_

Location & Action Blocking: _**Bold Italics**_

Speaking Character Name: **Bold**

Dialogue: Reg. Text

 _Disclaimer – Any songs used in this script are not the author's property_

 _(Intro Music)_

 _ **Scene 1 - (Int.) Main Hallway of Abagail Adams High. Mid-morning. Riley comes up the stairs dancing and twirling when she sees Maya and Lucas. Both are looking down at something as they walk into Mr. Matthews's classroom when they bump into each other. They both look up and see who they bumped into. Maya barely makes eye contact. Lucas stares.**_

 **Maya:** Sorry Lucas

 _ **Maya walks into the class room as Lucas continues to stare. He opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it and follows. Riley sees all of this and is very confused.**_

 **Riley:** WAIT A MINUTE!

 _ **Riley's exclamation catches the ear of her other friends Farkle, Zay, and Smackle. They gather around her.**_

 **Riley:** Has anyone else noticed something different about Maya and Lucas?

 **Zay:** I've noticed that they're not here listening to you scream in their ears.

 **Farkle:** Riley, what's going on?

 _ **Riley turns away from the group, takes two steps before turning around dramatically.**_

 **Riley:** Maya just called him by his real name.

 _ **The gang reacts shocked.**_

 **Riley:** And Lucas didn't say anything back.

 _ **The gang reacts less shocked.**_

 **Riley:** Something happened, and I'm going to figure out what.

 _(Music Cue)_

 _ **Scene 2 - (Int.) Matthews classroom. Students are sitting in their seats. Zay, Farkle and Smackle take their seats. Maya is sketching something in her notebook. Lucas is sitting twirling his pen in his hands. Riley takes her seat before turning around to glare at her best friend. Maya looks up confused.**_

 **Maya:** What?

 _ **Riley replies in a deep secretive tone.**_

 **Riley:** Nothing.

 _ **Maya goes back to her sketching after giving Riley a raised brow. Riley then turns around further to see Lucas who had been looking at Maya before turning his attention to Riley and giving her a half-hearted smile. Riley sits looking confused.**_

 **Riley:** Something happened. I know something happened. Now I just have to figure out what.

 _ **Maya leans forward.**_

 **Maya:** What?

 _ **Riley turns around and replies in the same deep secretive tone as before**_

 **Riley:** Nothing

 _ **Maya looks so confused.**_

 _(Cue Theme Song)_

 _(Music Cue)_

 _ **(Ext: Matthews' apartment building)**_

 _ **Scene 3 - (Int.) Riley's room. Mid-afternoon. Riley drags Maya through the door and sits her down in the bay window before sitting next to her.**_

 **Maya:** Okay. What was so important that you had to drag me to the bay window?

 **Riley:** I need to ask you a question.

 **Maya:** Okay?

 **Riley:** And it's a biggie so you might want to sit down.

 _ **Maya looks around before responding**_

 **Maya:** Guess we're really doing this.

 _ **Maya lifts herself up and down a couple of inches plopping herself back in her seat**_

 **Maya:** Okay I'm a-sittin'.

 **Riley:** And I need to promise not to leave because of your _issues_.

 **Maya:** I'm right here. Riles what's going on?

 _ **Riley turns to face her.**_

 **Riley:** What happened with you and Lucas?

 _ **Maya looks like a deer in headlights before replying**_

 **Maya:** What do you mean? Nothing's happened between me and Lucas.

 **Riley:** Something's different. Maya you called him by his real name today.

 _ **Riley said all shook. Maya gets a slightly surprised look on her face.**_

 **Maya:** Must be an off day for me.

 **Riley:** I'm serious Maya. Something just feels different. Lucas and I broke up almost a year ago, and since then I've been noticing a lot of things. I noticed that things are a little, duller between you two. You guys were great friends, what happened?

 **Maya:** We're still friends. It's just … different now. It's been different for a while. That's just what happens. Maybe Lucas and I are just growing apart.

 _ **Riley gets a look of horror on her face at the mere thought.**_

 **Maya:** I mean he dated you; I was playing the long game with Boing. Our lives moved on. Things change.

 **Riley:** Yeah but then they change back. He and I broke up. You and Uncle Josh called off the game. Why haven't you two changed back yet?

 **Maya:** Riley, I love you for caring so much, but there's nothing to care about. Things between Lucas and I will probably never be the same again. We figured out what we were at the Ski Lodge. This is who we are now.

 _ **Maya finishes as Riley stares at her best friend with a very concerned look on her face.**_

 _(Music cue and cut to next scene)_

 _ **(Ext: Abagail Adams High School, morning time)**_

 _ **Scene 4 - (Int.) Abagail Adams Main Hallway- morning. Riley is standing by her locker watching Maya and Lucas who are standing around her but both are on their phones not looking at one another.**_

 **Lucas:** I have to go to class. See you later.

 _ **Lucas walks away putting his phone in his pocket and giving Riley and Maya a wave and a nod respectively. Riley sighs and Maya makes her way to the girls bathroom leaving Riley alone at the lockers. Once Maya is gone Riley grabs Smackle, Farkle and Zay and drags them into the "hole" between the two floors.**_

 **Riley:** Okay so I have a plan

 **Farkle:** A plan for what?

 **Riley:** A plan to fix Maya and Lucas and make them great friends again

 _ **Zay, Smackle and Farkle all get an unsure look on their faces.**_

 **Smackle:** Riley, as pure as I know your intentions are. Maybe you should just sit this one out.

 _ **Riley looks innocently surprised.**_

 **Riley:** What? Why?

 _ **They share another look – all seeming to know something: Riley looks between the three of them, waiting for someone to explain it to her.**_

 **Zay:** We weren't exactly honest with you the other day when you asked if we had noticed anything different about Maya and Lucas. Of course we do.

 **Smackle:** I have trouble reading social cues and even I noticed.

 **Riley:** Well then tell me. Tell me what you noticed.

 _ **Riley looks between the three of them again. They all look uneasy about explaining. Riley faces Farkle and looks him in the eyes.**_

 **Riley:** Farkle?

 _ **Farkle lets out a huff before speaking.**_

 **Farkle:** Remember when you "fixed" Maya last year?

 **Riley:** Yeah?

 _ **Farkle looks at Zay and Smackle before continuing.**_

 **Farkle:** We don't think you actually "fixed' her. We think you mistook her growth for her "becoming" you.

 _ **Farkle looks at Riley sensitively- Zay breaks the mood.**_

 **Zay:** Which is the stupidest thing I ever heard. You can't become someone else and absorb their feelings or whatever that ridiculous explanation was by your uncle ding-dong.

 _ **Smackle rolls her eyes.**_

 **Smackle:** It's Boing- but Zay's right. It is my hypothesis that you went too "full on Riley".

 _ **Zay and Farkle nod as Riley looks between the three of them.**_

 **Riley:** So… do you think they still like each other and that's why things are different now?

 **Zay:** I think they'll always like each other.

 _ **Riley looks down feeling guilty that she caused this**_

 **Zay:** Remember how they used to flirt all the time. Man, those were the good ol' days.

 _ **Smackle gives him a swat on the arm – as Zay was obviously oblivious to Riley's somber mood.**_

 **Farkle:** I think they had to change their dynamic so suddenly, maybe they don't know how to get it back.

 _ **Riley's disposition changes from sad to one of determination.**_

 **Riley:** Well then we'll help them. I broke them so it's my job to fix it.

 **Smackle:** How are you going to do that?

 **Riley:** With help from my friends?

 _ **Riley looks at her friends as they nod and smile in response- Riley's face lights up with a big Riley smile.**_

 **Riley:** And a great holiday montage.

 _(Cue Montage Music – Song "Run, Run, Rudolf" – Kelly Clarkson watch?v=JDIIYVPRpns )  
_ _ **Scene 5 - Montage: Starts with a close up of Riley's mischievous smile. Cuts to Zay coming up in the hallway with a cowboy hat. Riley takes it from him and gives him a thumbs up before she runs to the top landing while the rest of them go get Maya. Riley drops the hat and it lands on Lucas' head as he comes up the stairs. Lucas feels it and looks confused as Farkle , Zay + Smackle try to get Maya to look at him. They fail and she walks away looking at them like they're all crazy. Farkle looks to Riley and they all share a nod before walking away. Pan to Lucas who takes the hat off his head – very confused how it got there. Looking around trying to see who placed the hat on his head before walking to class. While Maya and Lucas stand across from each other against the lockers in the hallway - Riley, Farkle, Zay and Smackle are running around the hallway popping up in all different places calling their names to try and get them to look up at one another. Smackle gets dizzy and Zay has to sit her down in the window seat as Farkle swings from the light fixture. Next they plant mistletoe at the top of the classroom door. Smackle gives Zay a kiss on the cheek, Farkle gives one to Riley as Maya and Lucas walk past them. They both look up at the same time and see the mistletoe- suddenly both unsure how to proceed. Lucas gives Maya a nervous smile and she simply rolls her eyes and walks into class however a small smile appears on her face. The gang thinks they have a victory. The final nail in the coffin is when they all go to Topanga's after school. Cut to the gang rushing into the bakery Zay and Smackle and Farkle take the seats facing the table, Riley sits on the small one seat stool so that Maya and Lucas are forced to sit next to each other in the window seat. Riley signals to Katy who takes her tray and makes her way over.**_

 **Katy:** A round of smoothies.

 _ **Katy places the smoothies on the table before placing a plate of pancakes on the table in front of Maya and Lucas**_

 **Katy:** Oh I almost Short-stacks anyone?

 _ **Neither Maya or Lucas takes their eyes off the plate. Quick cuts of all their previous efforts before the montage ends with them all collapsing in Riley's bedroom bay window.**_

 _ **Scene 6 - (Int.) The Bay Window – Early evening**_

 **Riley:** I can't believe it – none of that worked.

 **Farkle:** I can't believe we pulled all that off in just one week.

 **Zay:** I'm so tired I'm just gonna sleep right through Christmas.

 **Smackle:** Now that the school break has started getting them both in the same place at the same time is bound to be more difficult. I don't understand why you just didn't talk to them in the first place.

 **Riley:** Because I already tried talking to Maya and look how that went.

 **Smackle:** Perhaps you're not the right person for the job.

 **Zay:** Yeah you were the one that caused their problems. They might not trust you to fix them.

 _ **Riley turns to Zay and scowls at him before responding in a low tone.**_

 **Riley:** Low blow.

 **Farkle:** Okay it's settled then. I'll go talk to Maya and Zay you can go talk to Lucas.

 _ **Zay nods and he and Farkle exit through the window.**_

 **Riley:** Smackle?

 _ **Smackle turns to face Riley**_

 **Riley:** Do you think we're doing the right thing? Trying to fix Maya and Lucas I mean. I'm just worried that I may be going too "full on Riley" again.

 **Smackle:** Your willingness to take matters into your own hands is a noble trait. Most would just be happy to sit back and let whatever's going to happen, happen. However, I believe that it's not the quality but rather the knowledge of when and how to use it that would be your most valuable lesson. One that I think this experience has taught you.

 **Riley:** Wow Smackle. That was really insightful.

 **Smackle:** I know. Goodnight Riley.

 _ **Smackle crawls out the window as Riley chuckles and waves her friend goodbye. Riley sits alone in the window thinking about everything Smackle had just said.**_

 _(Fade Out)_

 _(Music Cue – Fade In)_

 _ **Scene 7 - (Int.) Maya's bedroom- Nighttime. Maya is staring out her window when Farkle comes up the fire escape.**_

 **Farkle:** Lady.

 _ **Farkle sticks his head in the window while sitting outside on the fire escape.**_

 **Maya:** You know I actually missed that.

 **Farkle:** Of course you did. Because I used to do it consistently, but now I don't. But I've decided I'm bringing it back. Change works that way too.

 _ **(pause)**_

 **Maya:** I'm assuming Riley sent you.

 **Farkle:** Actually it was my idea. So are you gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to use my genius brain to figure it out for myself?

 **Maya:** Why? Why do you have to figure it out?

 **Farkle:** Because you asked me to.

 _ **Maya gives Farkle a confused look.**_

 **Farkle:** When we went to Texas you asked me if I knew what was going on, because you were confused and scared.

 _ **Maya leans back against her wall. Farkle leans in more and she turns her head to the right**_.

 **Maya:** No one knew anything back then.

 **Farkle:** Actually I thought I did. I thought I had everything figured out, that's why I spoke up on the roof on New Year's. I thought I knew, but it turned out I was wrong. I don't think I ever apologized to you about that - for not taking your feelings into consideration as much as Riley's.

 **Maya:** It's okay Farkle. That night on the roof I thought I'd finally figured it out too. But then the triangle happened … and I knew even less, if that's possible.

 _ **Maya and Farkle both chuckle.**_

 **Farkle:** Do you know anything now? About Lucas I mean.

 _ **Maya takes a pregnant pause before responding**_

 **Maya:** I just want him to be happy. I want all my friends to be happy.

 _ **Scene 8 - (Cut to Ext: Christopher Park – nighttime.) Zay walks into the park looking over his shoulder. Lucas is sitting on the bench next to the statue of four friends as Zay walks over to him.**_

 **Zay:** Man why did you want to meet here? Don't you know this is a bad neighborhood? The only reason I came is because I was meeting you. You're scarier than anyone I could meet out here.

 _ **Zay sits down next to him on the bench.**_

 **Zay:** Except maybe Maya.

 _ **As he says that Lucas smirks knowingly.**_

 **Lucas:** So, is there any particular reason you wanted to meet up?

 **Zay:** I don't know? Is there any particular reason you wanted to meet here?

 **Lucas:** I have my reasons.

 _ **Lucas reaches behind the bench and pulls out the cowboy hat that Riley had dropped on his head. He hands it to Zay.**_

 **Lucas:** What's going on Zay?

 _ **Zay sighs and turns to face Lucas.**_

 **Zay:** Riley has recently decided to try and fix you and Maya.

 _ **Lucas looks at his friend perplexed.**_

 **Lucas:** Fix us? What's there to fix?

 **Zay:** Seriously? You haven't seen a shift lately in how you two act towards each other? You really are a natural blonde.

 _ **Lucas does still not understand.**_

 **Zay:** She doesn't call you names anymore. You two can barely look at each other. It's left us all a little concerned.

 **Lucas:** Why? Maya and I have been like this for a long time now. Ever since the trip to the ski lodge, we're acting like friends.

 **Zay:** No friends actually talk to each other. What you two do is …

 _ **Zay pauses unsure if he should continue.**_

 **Lucas:** What? Come on you wanted to talk about this, so talk.

 **Zay:** I remember when you used to call me back in Texas and tell me about her. I could hear it in your voice; I thought 'woo that boy has it bad.' Then I come here and I see you two together and it's like … magic. You're telling me you actually believe that you could ever be "just friends"? You must be out of your damn mind. You two may be trying to deny your feelings but that doesn't mean they never existed.

 **Lucas:** I know.

 **Zay:** You know? Then why haven't you done anything since you and Riley broke up.

 **Lucas:** What am I supposed to say to her? She told me to go to Riley. She sent me to her. For whatever reason…

 _ **Zay cuts him off**_

 **Zay:** For a stupid reason

 **Lucas:** For _whatever_ reason she still did it. I know her Zay, I know if you push her or pressure her she runs. Maybe she never really did like me that way; maybe she always really liked Josh. Who am I to stand in her way if it's what she believes she wants?

 **Zay:** What about what you want?

 **Lucas:** I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me. Last time I didn't understand. I didn't make the decision the right way and people got hurt. This time I'm just going to leave well enough alone.

 **Zay:** So you still… _care_ about her?

 _ **Lucas looks over to the 'HOPE' mural painted on the wall.**_

 **Lucas:** I'll always _care_ about her.

 _ **Zay places his arm around Lucas' shoulder.**_

 _(Fade Out)_

 _(Open -Music Cue)_

 _ **(Ext: Matthew's apartment – Daytime)**_

 _ **Scene 9 - (Int.) Riley's Bay Window – Maya climbs in through the window and is met by Riley who had been sitting there waiting for her. She sits down and Riley stare straight ahead and say nothing.**_

 **Maya:** So…

 **Riley:** So…

 _ **Another silence washing over the best friends. They both start fidgeting like they have something to say but don't know how to say it.**_

 **Maya:** Is 'so' all we're going to say for the rest of our lives?

 **Riley:** Probably.

 **(pause)**

 **Riley:** So…

 _ **Riley stretches the 'So' and Maya interjects.**_

 **Maya:** Riley I don't just want to say 'so'!

 **Riley:** Fine then say anything else Maya … you know you can say anything to me I'm your best friend!

 _ **Maya gets up and starts to pace around the room while Riley sits patiently in the bay window.**_

 **Maya:** Okay … if I was going to admit I still have feelings for Lucas … which I'm not...

 **Riley:** Nobody's buying that but go on.

 **Maya:** I would say … that I don't even know where to start. Ever since the triangle ended I've felt so confused and lost in Mayaville. I've been wandering the streets there without any shoes.

 **Riley:** _ **(chuckles)**_ We've done that.

 **Maya:** But we haven't done this.

 _ **Maya gestures between the two of them**_.

 **Maya:** We never sat down and talked about our feelings … _my_ feelings.

 **Riley:** So let's do that. Let's do that right now.

 _ **Riley pats the seat next to her and Maya takes a deep breath before sitting down. They sit in silence; Riley can see Maya having trouble finding the words so she starts.**_

 **Riley:** Maya … what did you feel?

 **Maya:** Whenever I think about my feelings for Lucas, I think back to the campfire.

 **Riley:** When he grabbed your face.

 _ **Riley smiles and mimics the gesture.**_

 **Maya:** Yeah. No one had ever looked at me like that before … I remember feeling like I couldn't breathe but in the best possible way. A part of me wanted to stay there forever.

 **Riley:** Awwww

 **Maya:** Riley!

 **Riley:** What? Maya those feelings were a good thing. They are a good thing … if you still feel them?

 **Maya:** I don't know … he doesn't look at me much anymore.

 _ **Riley lets out a snort.**_

 **Riley:** You're kidding me right? He doesn't look at you? Maya all he ever does is look at you! It's you who stopped looking at him…why'd you stop looking at him?

 **Maya:** Because I don't deserve someone like him looking at me like that! That's not the way people look at me. They look at me like they pity me, or they're disappointed in me, or like they just want to hug me tight and make it all better. But … Lucas never looked at me like that … when he looked at me…

 _ **Maya starts getting choked up.**_

 **Riley:** Oh Peaches …

 **Maya:** Yeah. I'm a mess … who's gonna clean me up?

 _ **Riley pulls her to her side for a tight hug.**_

 **Maya:** I said that to your parents on New Year's two years ago. Your mom told me to go to the people that I trust to put me back together again and then I came up to the roof.

 **Riley:** Where you went straight to Lucas.

 **Maya:** I did…

 **Riley:** Maya that's not going to happen again … I don't have feelings for him anymore that I'm trying to hide. Farkle isn't going to 'expose' me. This time things will be different, because we're doing it the right way.

 **Maya:** What's the right way … and don't say montage!

 **Riley:** I wasn't going to say montage - I was going to say together. Thunder.

 _ **Riley holds up her hand.**_

 **Maya:** Lightning.

 _ **Maya grabs the hand Riley has up.**_

 **Riley:** Now let's go get you your Huckleberry.

 **Maya:** How are we gonna do that?

 _(Screen flip – music vamp)_

 _ **Scene 10 - (Int.) Abagail Adams High School Hallway – right outside the classroom**_

 **Maya:** I'm not doing this.

 **Riley:** Oh yes you are.

 **Maya:** There is nothing that could make me go do this.

 _ **Riley gives Maya a smug look.**_

 **Riley:** Ring Power times Infinity

 _ **Maya rolls her eyes as she puts on a sparkly Santa clause hat – she's wearing a sparkly Santa clause dress with matching boots – as Riley makes her way inside the classroom carrying a speaker which she places on the desk before turning to face the class. Everyone is in their seats except her and Maya.**_

 **Riley:** ATTENTION LUCAS FRIAR!

 _ **Riley yells getting the attention of everyone in the room. Lucas looks forward confused. He turns to Zay and Farkle and Smackle who are all also clueless.**_

 **Riley:** One miss Maya Penelope Hart has something she would like to say to you.

 _ **Riley pushes the play button on the speaker as "All I want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey starts playing. Maya walks in the room and starts singing.**_

 **Maya:**

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _ **Lucas stands up at his desk in disbelief of what's happening. Maya is singing right to him.**_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true oh_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _ **Maya gets up on the desk with help from Riley and continues singing to Lucas and doing some small choreography throughout the song.**_

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need, and I_

 _Don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas day_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 _I just wanna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake_

 _To hear those magic reindeer click_

 _ **Slowly Lucas moves towards the middle of the isle.**_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do_

 _Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

 _All the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa won't you bring me_

 _The one I really need_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me_

 _ **Farkle and Zay start pushing him the rest of the way till he is standing right in front of the desk**_

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just wanna see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _ **Maya kneels down on one knee to be eye level with Lucas**_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

 _ **She stands up again and finishes singing**_

 _All I want for Christmas is you (x4)_

 _ **The music ends and the students in the class are cheering but Maya and Lucas are staring into each other eyes. Lucas reaches up and grabs Maya by the waist helping her down from the desk. Once she's on the floor he still doesn't move his hands. He's looking at her much like he did that night by the campfire – but this time Maya isn't afraid.**_

 **Maya:** You gonna say something Huckleberry or you just gonna keep staring at me like that.

 _ **Lucas pulls Maya flesh against him he looks into her eyes and pulls her in for a kiss – right before their lips make contact Maya wakes up in her bed. The whole thing had been a dream.**_

 _ **(Int.) Maya's bedroom – Maya's laying in her bed panting slightly from the shock**_

 **Maya:** That was all a dream... that was good.

 _ **Maya smiles before laying back down and going back to sleep.**_

 _(Cut out – music vamp)_

 _Fade in – Cue Music – Song – "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas"- Christina Perri_

 _watch?v=3qYq6rXzTnE_

 _ **Scene 11 – (Ext. Topanga's – Nighttime)**_

 _ **(Int.) Topanga's Bakery- Maya walks in just as Lucas is turning around at the counter with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. They make eye contact and for the first time – they maintain it. He smiles shyly at her and she does the same before walking over to join him at the two seats by the table – the only open seat being next to him because the place is packed.**_

 **Maya:** This seat taken?

 _ **Lucas gestures for her to sit down, still in slight shock that Maya is talking to him. Maya sits down and they are alone. Unsure how to begin they sit in silence for a moment – similar to their first 'date' after Texas and the campfire. Lucas sips his hot chocolate.**_

 **Lucas:** You want one?

 _ **He gestures to the mug in his hands.**_

 **Maya:** Oh no thanks.

 _ **They sit in silence again.**_

 **Maya:** Been here long?

 **Lucas:** Just got here actually. I wasn't planning on staying but …

 _ **Silence falls over them once again and this time Maya decided enough is enough.**_

 **Maya:** Huckleberry…

 _ **Lucas is surprised by the old nickname.**_

 **Lucas:** Yeah?

 **Maya:** This is weird.

 _ **Maya says that smiling. Lucas does the same.**_

 **Lucas:** Yeah (chuckle)

 **Maya:** I remember the last time it was like this. You remember that? It was our first date we had right here.

 _ **Maya turns to face Lucas as she pats the chairs their sitting on.**_

 **Lucas:** Best date ever.

 _ **Maya and Lucas look at each other, a blush growing on their cheeks as he quotes back what she said at the ski lodge. Remembering that conversation the awkward silence comes back.**_

 **Maya:** Only difference this time is there are no smoothies for me to dump.

 _ **Lucas sighs.**_

 **Maya:** Do you know why I did that?

 **Lucas:** Pour a smoothie on my head … yeah Maya. I know why you did it.

 _ **Lucas hangs his head as Maya nods.**_

 **Maya:** Well I'm gonna say it anyways. It was because I was scared. Of you. Ranger Rick.

 _ **Lucas having had a completely different reason in his mind is surprised by this confession and lifts his head to look at Maya.**_

 _ **Maya:**_ I was scared of you. Partly because I guess on some level I was afraid of wanting something for myself. The other part figured that you were too … good for me. I didn't deserve a nice, good guy.

 **Lucas:** Maya, you deserve the world. You're so amazing and you don't even see it. Do you know how much that killed me… kills me?

 _ **Now it's Maya's turn to be in shock.**_

 **Maya:** Lucas…

 **Lucas:** It's okay … forget I said anything. I know I'm the last person you want to hear that from.

 **Maya:** You're the only person I would ever want to hear that from.

 **Lucas:** But… I thought you never… you said at the Ski Lodge…

 **Maya:** That was my fear talking. Riley turned me back into full on Maya who never had any hope for anything, especially herself. But… I don't want to be that person anymore. Think you can help me with that?

 _ **Maya takes a breath before reaching for Lucas' hand which is lying between them. He looks up at her before lacing their fingers together and smiling.**_

 **Lucas:** It'd be my honor … ma'am.

 _ **Maya smiles big just as Riley taps on the window from the outside giving Maya the signal. She stands up pulling Lucas with her.**_

 **Maya:** Then follow me…

 _ **Maya pulls Lucas out the door**_ **.**

 _(Cue Music – Song – "Christmas The Whole Year Round" – Sabrina Carpenter)_

 _ **Scene 12 – (Ext: Outside Topanga's by the tables and stairs) Maya pulls Lucas outside and they see Riley's handiwork. She had turned outside the bakery into almost a complete replica of the Texas campfire - only without real fire and surrounded by Christmas decorations. Maya gestures for Lucas to sit on the makeshift log Riley had placed under the window. He sits and Maya joins him as Riley turns off the outside Christmas lights so that the only light source is coming from the glow of the fake fire pit. She even hung a sheet with the Texas night sky – stars and all behind them blocking the stairs.**_

 **Lucas:** Wow … Maya this looks great.

 **Maya:** It was all Riley's doing. I just had to distract you while she set it up, I figured finally talking about our feelings would do the trick.

 _ **Lucas chuckles**_

 **Maya:** In the spirit of that … Huckleberry why didn't you … um … I've just always wondered … ahh…

 _ **Riley pokes her head out from the top of the stairs**_

 **Riley:** Why didn't you kiss her while you were holding her face!?

 **Maya:** Thank you.

 **Riley:** Anytime.

 _ **Riley puts her head back once again leaving Maya and Lucas alone. Lucas looks up where Riley was just standing and looks semi-embarrassed.**_

 **Maya:** Hey…

 _ **She grabs his shirt lightly forcing him to look at her.**_

 _ **Lucas:**_ Well it wasn't because I didn't want to … I mean I did … _a lot_

 _ **Maya smiles like the Cheshire cat.**_

 **Lucas:** I still do … uh I just wasn't sure you were ready for me to … do that. You looked kind of scared when I grabbed your face. I didn't want to scare you off forever; a part of me knew it just wasn't the right time.

 **Maya:** Waiting for 'your moment'?

 **Lucas:** Something tells me it was always supposed to be _your_ moment.

 **Maya:** Would it be okay with you if it was _our_ moment instead?

 **Lucas:** I'll always be okay with that.

 _ **Maya jokingly rolls her eyes and stands up exasperated.**_

 **Maya:** Do you always have to be such a Huckleberry?

 **Lucas:** Oh come on I thought we were having a moment…

 _ **Lucas says standing up … not quite yet catching on to what Maya is doing.**_

 **Maya:** No that's not our moment … this is.

 _ **Maya starts warming up her 'Ha-hurr's as Lucas finally catches on.**_

 **Lucas:** Oh no you don't **.**

 _ **Lucas grabs Maya by the waist like in her dream. Once they're face to face…**_

 **Maya:** _(softly)_ Ha-hurr

 _ **Lucas is looking at her just like he did the night of the campfire and this time (in the real world) Maya isn't afraid. She and Lucas' eyes scan each other's for a moment before they both lean in – their lips meeting in a gentle kiss … at first. After the first gentle kiss come another, and another before a full passionate lip-lock. Maya's hands reach up and snake around his neck as Lucas leans down further wrapping his arms even more around her waist and back. They stay like that for a while before finally pulling apart. After which they lean their foreheads together – both grinning from ear to ear. They share a look.**_

 **Both:** That was good.

 _ **Maya leans in for another couple of kisses before she pulls back.**_

 **Maya:** Hey

 **Lucas:** Hey

 _ **Maya takes a pause.**_

 **Maya:** I love you.

 **Lucas:** I love you too.

 _ **Maya and Lucas resume their kissing just as the camera pans out to a wide shot.**_

 _(Cut to black)_

 _ **End**_


End file.
